


It Feels Right to be with you

by Vminkookbabies



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Boy, Bottom Park Jimin, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Incest, Jeon Jungkook is 32, Jeon Jungkook is Older Than Park Jimin, Jimin has long hair, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Love, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Park Jimin is 16, Top Jeon Jungkook, Underage Sex, Underage character /underage sex, boy pussy, daddy - Freeform, extreme sexual content, he's so pretty whipped jeon jungkook, jealousy punishment, jungkook loves jimin so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vminkookbabies/pseuds/Vminkookbabies
Summary: Jeon Jungkook  became father at a very young age but he loves his baby boy so much and when his girlfriend leaves him after giving birth to his baby boy he isn't complaining
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook Park Jimin - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	It Feels Right to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags if you are uncomfortable with them it's not for you I will appreciate your suggestion and I won't tolerate hate cmnts if you don't like don't read simple it's pure filth first I wanted it to write it for a long time finally I have time now enjoy please your cmnts will mean a lot to me don't forget to leave kudos it will help me to write more 🥺♥️

Jungkook knew he wasn't sane when he started developing feelings for his own son but when he became a father he was only 17 he didn't knew what to do so along the way he started loving his son more than a father should

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it have a lovely day


End file.
